Icha Icha 106
by K. Monroe
Summary: Estaba convencido. Su primera obra debía dejar constancia empírica del busto más voluminoso que el mundo ninja ha tenido el honor de conocer: el de Tsunade. Y para eso, era necesario que Jiraiya lo comprobase de primera mano.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic es un pequeño detalle en clave de simpatía psicodélica y verborrea crónica para mi compañera Shady Linak.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Icha Icha 106**_

.

_**.**_

"Sí... definitivamente, 105 centímetros".

Jiraiya se deshizo tan rápido como pudo de sus prendas de shinobi y saltó desnudo al agua, salpicando a todos los presentes en un radio de al menos diez metros. La alta temperatura pronto coloreó el tono blanco de su piel, aumentando su parecido con aquellos cangrejos que solía comer en los puestos ambulantes. Sintió la mirada desaprobatoria de su sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, aunque hizo caso omiso. Y es que por fin se tomaban un merecido descanso después de estar en marcha todo el día, cruzado cuando menos medio País de Fuego.

El pequeño muro de piedrecillas que delimitaban la piscina termal apenas contenía una ínfima parte del vapor que desprendía el agua. Por eso mismo dicho vapor acababa elevándose y perdiéndose en la atmósfera, aunque dentro de las termas su presencia resultaba asfixiante. Tanto, que Jiraiya se ponía en pie cada escasos minutos para intentar conseguir el oxígeno que él notaba en falta.

El joven de cabellos blancos observó cómo su compañero de equipo entraba lentamente en el agua. Pero no era eso lo que ocupaba su atención, no. El chico sapo solo tenía una cuestión en mente: "¿105 o 106?". Lo tenía casi todo a punto: había comprado tinta y papel especiales para iniciar su tan anhelado relato. Le habían costado lo equivalente al pago de una misión de rango B, pero en opinión de Jiraiya un buen escritor que se preciase debía contar con el mejor de los materiales. Se encontraba asintiendo para sí mismo cuando la voz de su maestro lo interrumpió:

—No os mováis de aquí —dijo Sarutobi desde el borde de la piscina con expresión seria—. Os recuerdo que nuestro objetivo es obtener información, así que no quiero jaleos mientras estoy fuera. Orochimaru, asegúrate de que el tonto de tu compañero no haga nada raro.

Jiraiya torció su boca en una de sus características muecas mientras miraba descaradamente a su sensei. "Viejo aburrido", pensó para sí, "no necesito a ninguna niñera". Ahora que disponía de total privacidad debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba. Estaba convencido de que su primera obra debía dejar constancia empírica del busto más voluminoso que el mundo ninja ha tenido el honor de conocer: el de Tsunade. Y para eso, era necesario que Jiraiya lo comprobase de primera mano.

Por supuesto, Jiraiya había hecho numerosos cálculos. Desde conjeturas calibradas usando como referencia el tamaño de sus manos hasta la suposición más precisa que le sugería la dimensión de sus ropas, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. El pecho de Tsunade era una obra digna de admirar tanto por hombres como por mujeres. Por tanto, era esencial obtener la cifra exacta. ¿En qué tipo de escritor erótico planeaba convertirse si ni siquiera era capaz de solventar esa duda? Inconcebible.

Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente mientras se acercaba nadando al robusto biombo. Lo único que separaba las aguas termales masculinas de las femeninas era aquel pequeño muro construido en madera de bambú. Tenía el doble de altura que un hombre adulto promedio, pero cualquier shinobi, desde el más veterano hasta el más novicio, sería capaz de sortear aquel insignificante obstáculo.

Comprobó que Orochimaru no supondría un impedimento a sus intenciones, así que de un salto se encaramó al borde del liso bastidor. Jiraiya pensó que lo mejor era ser precavido, así que se asomaría lenta y cuidadosamente para que Tsunade no se percatara de su presencia. Su expresión se había deformado por aquel entonces en una grotesca mueca de perversión, y su nariz dejó caer la primera de muchas gotas de sangre de aquel día.

Cuando asomó el ojo derecho comprobó que el baño femenino tenía las mismas dimensiones y distribución. Jiraiya maldijo mentalmente al molesto vapor del agua, que en aquel momento le impedía localizar la voluptuosa figura de su compañera de equipo. Estiró el cuello un poco más. Sus ojos fueron recorriendo los cuerpos femeninos de todas las allí presentes, y cada cual lograba ensanchar más y más su degenerada sonrisa.

Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cabeza sobresalía más de lo recomendado sobre el bambú. Eso, sumado al grito de pavor de una de las jóvenes, fue todo lo que Tsunade necesitó para identificarlo y señalarlo con un dedo acusador.

—¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —gritó la joven kunoichi, irguiéndose y echando a correr en su dirección.

Era demasiado tarde: Jiraiya no tendría oportunidad alguna de huir en aquel estado. Además, tenía una misión y una responsabilidad para con sus libros, así que se resignó a aceptar el cruento destino que le esperaba. Tan solo debía esperar a que la joven Senju estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de él para extender las manos en el momento justo...

Jiraiya jamás pensó en la muerte. Tenía apenas dieciseis años y verdaderas habilidades ninja, ¿qué podría ir tan mal? Pero cuando el puño de Tsunade se topó con su pecho, Jiraiya fue consciente de vislumbrar durante un breve instante un rayo de luz antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

.

.

Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse, aunque lo que verdaderamente lo sobresaltó fue comprobar que tenía un tubo en medio de la garganta. Para Jiraiya entre una escena y otra tan solo habían pasado minutos, aunque más tarde su sensei le confirmaría que el desvanecimiento había durado casi siete días. Los daños ocasionados por su compañera de equipo habían asustado a todo el equipo médico de Konoha, que tan solo pudo hacer apuestas en cuanto a sus horas de vida. Seis costillas rotas, fracturas en ambos brazos y múltiples daños en órganos internos eran el precio a pagar por comprobar la talla de sujetador de Tsunade.

"Ciento seis", pensó para sí Jiraiya antes de desamayarse por segunda vez, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

.

Tiempo más tarde, muchos años después, relataría ese suceso al hijo del Colmillo Blanco con todo tipo de detalles. Por aquel entonces, acababa de publicar el primer tomo de la saga _Icha Icha_, y Kakashi Hatake era el único en toda Konoha que entendía el arte de su literatura. La simpatía que el Legendario Sanin le profesaba al ANBU era suficiente como para revelarle algunos de los secretos de su pluma._  
><em>

—Entonces... ¿es verdad lo que dicen? —inquirió el jounin, intentando esconder su palpable emoción.

—Sí, sin ninguna duda —contestó el shinobi de pelo blanco con un deje de orgullo—. Fueron seis costillas, pero valieron la pena. Un escritor debe estar dispuesto a llegar al límite para contar verdaderas historias.

—Por supuesto... Cuánto me queda por aprender de usted, Jiraiya-sama —concedió finalmente el Ninja Copia, totalmente abrumado.

—Oh, no lo sabes tú bien, Kakashi-san...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> quiero dejar constancia de que el título original de este one shot era _La mujer fue creada de la costilla del hombre, y por eso tiene derecho a rompérselas_, pero Fanfiction me odia y me limita los caracteres. Mensajes de amor o amenazas de muerte vía review. Un saludo y gracias por leer.


End file.
